Take me back
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Five years ago, Noctis was forced to break up his girlfriend and marry a girl that was arranged by the family, who he didn’t love. Now they met up again. She is single and he got a divorce from his wife, but he doesn’t know if she wants him back.


_**A/N: This fic is a new territory for me. It's an idea of one of my friends - Beth. She loves that couple and make me love them too. **_

_**Now about this fic:**_

_****__**Title: Take me back  
**_

_**Author: ArinnaVal (idea - Warangel88).**_

_**Rating: T  
**_

_**Story Summary: **__****____**Five years ago, Noctis was forced to break up his girlfriend and marry a girl that was arranged by the family, who he didn't love. Five years later they met up again. She is still single and he got a divorce from his wife, but she doesn't know if she wants him back in her life. **__****__****___  


_**Couple: **__**Stella/Noctis **_

_**Warnings: AU and possibly OOC. (UNBETAED!!!)**_

* * *

**_Take me back _**

He was free. Finally – free!

Noctis stepped forward to his new life as a single man… again. His divorce was finalized and he was able to breathe again. Five years ago, he had forced to break up with his girlfriend and married to the woman, his family had chosen to him. Noctis frowned, remembering the face of the young girl he had betrayed. He loved her and ha had to give up on her for the sake of his kingdom. The sadness in her eyes and the pain in her heart were still alive in him. He could feel them even now. She knew that he had to do that, but she still had suffered.

He could not marry her. She was from a different kingdom and there was a war then. They had called it 'cold' at first. However, the battle began soon after his wedding and luckily, for him, he did not have to stay at home and watch his wife's face. Noctis hated her and he had not even pretended that he cared about her.

She had found a lover and when all came into a surface, Noctis was able to get divorce from her. Honestly, he had not given a shit about that. He did not care, but that gave him the opportunity to get free of her.

The war was over now and the peace between his and Stella's kingdoms had restored.

Stella… that was her name. The name of the girl, he had fallen in love with and had loved through all these years. Noctis smiled and got into his car.

'Tenebrae.' He told to his chauffeur and the car drove off.

Noctis sighed and leaned his head on the window. The sights changed before his eyes, but he did not see anything. His thoughts were flying before him – to Stella. She was still free and she was living in her family castle. Her years of study were over and he had heard that she had doctor's degree now. In fact, Noctis knew everything about her. She was in his mind and in his heart. She never left him, but he wander was she able to accept him again. Was she able to trust him again?

When they reached Tenebrae, it was evening. The car stopped before the Palace. One of the guards approached to the car and Noctis pulled his window down.

'I'm…' He started, but the man had recognized him and bent his head immediately.

'Prince Noctis, welcome to Tenebrae!' He welcomed him and Noctis just nodded.

'Thank you.' He leaned back on his seat until his driver drove on again. He stopped right in front of the front stairs. Noctis wanted until his door was open and got out of the car. He just looked up and saw her running down the staircase. His breath hitched. She was beautiful. 'You're free!' Noctis nodded at his driver and he got into the car, drove away.

'What are you doing here?' Stella breathed heavily, but her face was dark. Noctis had not expected her to welcome him warmly.

'I'm free.' He uttered, just looking at her. Her blond hair hung over her shoulders and her sapphire blue eyes stared at him with anger.

'Good for you!' She snapped. 'It's been five years Noctis!'

'I know.' Noctis took a step forward. 'And I missed you though all this time!'

'You have a wife!'

'Had!' He frowned.

'I bet she took all of your time!' Stella hissed. Her fists clenched.

'I was at war, Stella!' Noctis hissed too. 'In case you forgot – we were at war!'

'Damn you!' She snapped and spread her fingers, summoning her rapier from the thin air. The golden light shone around her.

'The war is over, Stella!' Noctis stared at her had, holding the weapon.

'The war between you and me is not!' She narrowed her eyes.

'We are at war?' Noctis tilted his head. 'I didn't know that!'

'Now you know!' She took step forward, but he was already holding his sword. The shine around him was blue.

'You knew that I had to marry her, Stella.' His eyes changed and the sapphire in them became crimson. 'I told you and you accepted it!'

'And now you are coming here to finish me, right?' She had stopped at one place and her eyes gazed his silhouette. 'Why did you come here, Noctis? After all these years.'

'I want to marry you.' He followed her moves closely. 'Put down your rapier so we could talk!'

'No!' She screamed move forward, but he disappeared in front of her eyes. She stopped at one place with confusion and looked around. In the next moment, Stella felt the blade of his sward touching her neck.

'Do you surrender?' He whispered close to her ear. She clenched her jaw stubbornly.

'Never!' Stella tried to take advantage again, by swirling around, but he was quicker and swapped her rapier with his sward. It took him just one move of his hand and the light around her disappeared. 'What now? You are going to kill me?' She challenged him, but saw him restore his normal look right before her. The sward vanished in the thin air and his eyes became sapphire again.

'I want to marry you!' he grabbed her wrist, so she could not step back.

'I don't want that!' Stella frowned. 'I just get better from your betrayal. I won't step into that pain again, because pain is all that you're giving me!'

'I'm free to marry you now!' He insisted.

'No!' She leaned towards him and her eyes glowed. 'You are not free! You were never free, Noctis! You are tied up to your family and to your country!'

'Stella!' He frowned.

'You know how the things work in the Caelum Dynasty, right?' Stella smiled with irony. 'You need a consul to approve your marriage and we both know that they won't approve me!'

'I can make them…'

'Really?' she gasped. 'How? You have to give up from your crown and again, we both know that you'd never betray you people!'

'Is that what you're asking me to do?' He hissed. 'You want me to give up from my crown?'

'No!' Stella shook her head and the anger in her eyes became sadness. 'I'd never want that from you. I am just telling you that I do not want to get hurt again! I loved you, I still love you, but we just can't…'

Her words had cut off from his kiss. She just yelped and grabbed the lapels of his black shirt. When he pulled back, she looked at his eyes and he saw tears running down her face. She grasped his shirt and shook her head with denial. Noctis just held her close to himself.

'I'll marry you.' His lips touched her forehead. 'The consul will approve that.'

'How?' She whispered and leaned on him. 'The law in your country would never…'

'I'm the law!' His arms wrapped around her. 'And since you still want me, we can make this happen.'

'You promise?' She looked up at him.

'I promise!' He swore, looking at her eyes.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was going to marry again, but this time – the choice was his.


End file.
